


The Big One

by Sbookyscaryskeletons



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A.Z Fell - Freeform, Angst, Anthony Janthony Crowley, Aziraphale Angst, Crowley Angst, Death??, Heaven, Hell, Hurt Crowley, good omens - Freeform, hurt aziraphale, mmm, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sbookyscaryskeletons/pseuds/Sbookyscaryskeletons
Summary: Heaven and Hell come to take their revenge on the incompetent husbands.





	The Big One

**Author's Note:**

> mm this is my first work!! Im sorry if theres any mistakes, im a little bad at this.

imagine: Heaven and hell have joined forces to take down aziraphale and crowley, but only crowley knows. Its 1 minute till they clash and theyre both discorperated for good. "Hey angel, do you know what hide and seek is?" "no i dont, whats that?" "its when one person counts to ten with their eyes closed and the other hides, and the person counting has to go look for the one hiding" "oh that sounds fun! Can we play?" Crowley smiles sadly. " Of course we can. Close your eyes and count to ten" "alright- I love you crowley, see you when i find you" "I love you too angel"  
10  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
"Here i co-"


End file.
